The A to Z of Pogue Parry
by GEM1588
Summary: Written for the Mr April Pogue Parry Challenge. Please take a few minutes to read & review & wish Taylor Kitsch a Happy Birthday. He turns 30 today. COMPLETE.


Title: The A to Z of Pogue Parry

Rating: T (language)

Summary: Brief, miscellaneous Pogue drabbles based on the alphabet.

Written for the Mr. April Pogue Parry 30 Challenge by GEM1588 (Yes, I wrote something for my own challenge – and you should too – swings rally towel overhead and cheers loudly)

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**A is for Abs.**

More specifically the rock hard, glistening six pack that every girl this side of Ipswich fantasizes about. Some might argue that A should be for Ass, the firm muscular tushie that he possesses. They have a valid case I suppose, but my vote goes to Abs.

oOo

**B is for Black**

As in Pogue's signature color; be it a sleeveless tee, the cord around his neck, or (my favorite) his tiny swim trunks. Black is usually the color a villain wears, a sign of evil. And Pogue is bad. BAD ASS, that is.

oOo

**C is for Coke**

Pogue's preferred beverage. He took the Pepsi Challenge, and still likes Coke better. I have to agree with him. There's a reason people drink rum & Coke, NOT rum & Pepsi.

oOo

**D is for the Dells**

Everyone loves a good party and the Dells host some of the best. Of course, it helps if you arrive more than five minutes before the cops. Then again, a high speed car chase through the woods isn't exactly boring.

oOo

**E is for Eighteen**

The age at which Pogue Parry will ascend; his powers will fully mature. At eighteen Pogue will be able to vote and purchase lottery tickets. And at eighteen, he will no longer be jailbait. Based on the latter, I personally cannot wait for Pogue Parry's 18th birthday.

oOo

**F is for Foosball**

Pogue doesn't like foosball nearly as much as Caleb. But he does like winning, and let's face it Caleb sucks at foosball. Hell, even Gorman can beat Caleb.

oOo

**G is for Gambling**

Panty gambling that is. Pogue doesn't know why Reid and Tyler even bother anymore. He is and always will be the undefeated champion.

oOo

**H is for Hair**

Normally when I see a guy with long hair (who's not in an 80's tribute band or a professional wrestler), I tend to wonder what's his deal. Does he not own a pair of scissors or have 8 dollars to go to the Hair Cuttery? Pogue honey, I know lots of girls may love the hair, but unless you want to end up looking like Fabio … Two Words: Snip Snip. (You all hate me now, right?)

oOo

**I is for Ipswich**

Where the magic happens. Literally. What can one say about Ipswich? I use it to determine how drunk someone is. A buzzed person can say Ipswich with minimal slurring. A drunk person will spit on you when they try to say it. Don't believe me? Go ahead and try it.

oOo

**J is for Jealous**

As in "don't be jealous Reid" and "he's just jealous because you're ascending first" – Maybe the pot shouldn't call the kettle black, eh Pogue?

oOo

**K is for Kira Snider**

I would elaborate, but as they say "What happens in Vegas; stays in Vegas"

oOo

**L is for Leather**

As in leather biker jacket fitted over a broad pair of shoulders, he looks so freaking good that even PETA gave him a pass.

oOo

**M is for Motorcycle**

Ahhh, the infamous Ducati. I must say I am very envious of anything that spends the majority of it's time between Pogue's thighs.

oOo

**N is for Nicky's**

The only place out of LA and NYC where a burger, fries and a Coke will cost you 60 bucks.

What is that you say? Most of that was a tip?

Um, do you know if they're hiring?

oOo

**O is for Obscene**

And by obscene I mean inciting lustful feelings. Hence Pogue Parry is the poster child for Obscene.

oOo

**Q is for Quisidillas**

Pogue lost the third grade spelling bee because he misspelled this word. Come to think of it, he still can't spell it. Doesn't matter, he prefers burgers and fries.

oOo

**R is for Redial**

Don't even try to give Pogue the silent treatment.

oOo

**S is for Sons of Ipswich**

I agree with Sarah. I think that's a really good name for a boy band or a reality show.

oOo

**T is for Tunney**

Any high school guy who lets you call him "Baby" in front of his friends is clearly pussy-whipped. Kudos to Miss Tunney for accomplishing such a feat.

oOo

**U is for Using**

Pogue knows what Using will do to him. He has seen it firsthand in Caleb's father. So Pogue only Uses when it's absolutely necessary. Like when Reid drives Tyler's Hummer off a cliff.

oOo

**V is for Victory**

I firmly believe that had it been a fair fight, Pogue would have kicked Chase's ass.

oOo

**W is for Winning**

He's the best. State Finals – not once, but twice. That looks great on your college app and might impress the scouts, but do you know what impresses me? Even in a bathing cap and goggles – Pogue is still smoking hot.

oOo

**X is for X-Men**

Pogue enjoys a good action flick. His preferred franchise is The X-Men Series. His favorite is Gambit. Some people say they could be twins.

oOo

**Y is for Yellow**

This is the color of Pogue's Ducati. I was going to make another comment about being between Pogue's legs, but I think one remark per 500 words is sufficient.

oOo

**Z is for Zzzzzzz**

As in sleeping bare chested (yum)… Think of all the money they could have saved on wardrobe if they shot all Pogue's scenes shirtless. Maybe in the sequel – crosses fingers.

oOo

Now If you've been paying attention you may already know that I skipped the letter P. This was done intentionally as I wanted to save it for last.

**P is for Pogue**

;

;

;

;

;

;

;

;

Pogue googled his name once. He found this entry in Wikipedia:

**"Pogue** is a pejorative military slang term used to describe non-infantry, staff and other rear-echelon or support units. A related term is the acronym REMF, or "**rear-echelon mother fucker**". "Pogue" frequently describes those who don't have to undergo the stresses that the infantry does, and is generally used as a diminutive for any non-infantry personnel who disagrees or impedes the wants of a "grunt". " (Yes, my friends, for all of you who did not know what a pogue was – there you have it.)

Let it never be said that Mr. and Mrs. Parry lack a sense of humor.

oOo

Happy 30th Birthday Taylor Kitsch

Love, Gemma

* * *

><p><strong>So which letter is YOUR favorite?<strong>

**Who else is up for the challenge? Anyone? Anyone?**


End file.
